Isabelle (Izzy)
History Orphanage "Bastard in a basket better off dead." Isabelle was born in Qadira. The identity of her parents is unknown, as she was found in a basket on the steps of Mercy's Hands orphanage. Isabelle was named by one of the caretakers, Douglas Aberny. Mercy's Hands, like most orphanages of Qadira, raised children until they were either chosen by foster parents, or kicked out. Many of the children were never adopted, instead finding apprenticeships to masters of various fields. To this end, Mercy's Hands also taught children how to read and write, to increase their chances of success in the future. When Isabelle first showed signs of her fiendish heritage, the caretakers were shocked. They isolated her from the other children in hopes of protecting them. The children internalized the fear of the adults, and began treating her like an outsider. Isabelle was a diligent child, though she lacked in formal knowledge. While her fellow children were taught to read and write, she was sent to do laundry, since she was "too stupid to learn." Isabelle didn't mind this, and she would go to great lengths for any sort of praise or affection. Unfortunately, she was denied both by caretakers and the children alike. Isabelle eventually was removed from the orphanage following an incident with a few of the other children that would mark her first time surrendering control to her fiendish blood. A group of children threw rocks at her, and when she was struck, she lashed out, biting one of them. The wound wasn't life-threatening, but it was enough for the matron to banish the child. Life on the Streets "You stole, or you starved. It was as simple as that." After leaving the orphanage, Isabelle spent a month trying her best to find work and scavenge any food she could find. She slept in alleys and ate carrion, but soon even that wasn't enough. Starving and emaciated, she was finally driven to theft. Isabelle discovered a natural knack for swiping food and using her understanding of the city and her gift for acrobatics to escape pursuit. This lifestyle persisted for many years. Isabelle would often have to fight with other beggars, and she often lost. In her early years on the street, it was very difficult for her, but as she grew in age and experience, she became stronger and sturdier. Eventually, few would challenge her besides the guards, though they struggled to catch her. Her life on the streets came to an end when she attempted to steal from Analise Monfrey, the ringmaster of a circus troupe known as Night's Dream. She was captured, but before the guards could beat her, Monfrey offered to take the child under her wing. With the promise of being rid of the thief, the guards quickly agreed, and Isabelle's life as a circus performer began. Under the Big Top "Always smile, kid. Never frown on stage. Even if you're coughing up blood, the show must go on." Life in the circus was harsh for Isabelle. The discriminatory views of Qadira were no different wherever the troupe traveled, and the ringmaster treated the "freaks" as glorified slaves. The circus' employees were separated into two groups: performers and freaks. Performers consisted of those with talents that could be displayed in shows under the Big Top. Freaks, however, were those with strange physiology or abnormal and frightening abilities. Performers were treated well because they could feasibly find work elsewhere. Freaks, on the other hand, had no place in society. As such, their opinions and concerns didn't matter, as they had no alternative. Isabelle's tightrope and trapeze skills would normally categorize her as a performer, but because of her tiefling features, she was categorized as a freak. Freaks were paid just enough money to purchase food from the circus, trapping them in service of the circus while circumventing any claims of slavery. In one of the harshest environments, Isabelle met one of the greatest influences in her life - a fellow tiefling simply called the old man. He was a Motherless with a face shrouded in thick shadows. His strange appearance marked him a freak. The old man took to Isabelle quickly. Her ignorance of her own heritage and her lack of any meaningful education endeared her to him, and he took to teaching her whenever he could. Isabelle, extremely cautious of others by this point, didn't take to the old man as quickly as he did to her. In fact, their first meeting could be considerd disastrous. But they eventually bonded, and he became like a father figure to her. Isabelle's life in the circus continued until she was 68 years old. Monfrey decided to venture to Nibiru, but the journey would prove too dangerous. The ship on which they sailed sank in the sea before reaching Nibiru. Only Isabelle made it ashore. When she awoke, she scavenged what she could find and struck out for civilization, ending in Nibiru. Characteristics Appearance Isabelle has short, blue hair with a patch of red in front. Her eyes are typically a bright blue, though the color is known to shift. Staring into her eyes has been known to cause headaches. Her pupils are amorphous, and are also known to shift in shape. Her teeth are sharp with elongated canines. Her skin is light, and her ears are both pierced. Another obvious indicator of her fiendish heritage is her tail. It is 4 feet long and blue, ending in the shape of a spade. Other prominent features appear when her emotions become elevated, such as when she is enraged or scared. Such features include her horns, which are ephemeral and crimson, curving slightly to point up from her forehead. These horns have no base and aren't connected to her head by any visible means. Her expression is generally aloof and guarded, a habit learned to protect her from the discerning looks of others. Personality "Boat." Isabelle is relatively calm, but when she shows emotion, she escalates swiftly. Her past has taught her to defer to authority, but if she is emotional, she becomes more domineering and arrogant. Isabelle is very inquisitive and eager to listen to what others have to say, even if she doesn't necessarily understand it all. She has a great respect for those with academic knowledge. This is tempered by her cautious nature, making her somewhat distrustful of those who make a point to brag about how much they know or inquire without answering in turn. Sharing knowledge and experiences is valued, while keeping secrets is scorned. Her inability to read is a sensitive topic for her, and she is quick to anger if others write in her presence, as she can't verify what was written. Category:Characters